Candied Hearts
by Vincentria Maribella
Summary: Vincentria Bladen was an child used to solitude. Her father was never around, her mmother fighting illness, and even her brothers were splattered over the country. But when a new school offers a new opportunities, everything changes. But may it be for better? Or worse.
1. New School, New Boys

"…you later, alright?" My stepmother's voice blared from the speakers of my phone.

"Yeah, Erin, that's fine," I told her as I stared at the ceiling. I was laying back on my bed, trying to drown out the happiness in Erin's voice.

"Ok, Sweetie, we have to go," My father said gently from the speaker. I smiled a little.

"Alright, Daddy, I'll call you later ok?" I told them, but basically only speaking to him.

"Love you!" He said.

"Love you too," I mumbled, the smile drifting away. The phone beeped as the call ended. I slid it shut and looked up at the ceiling once more. I closed my eyes and held back the tears I wanted to cry. He told me he would come home soon.

He told me that 2 months ago.

I sighed, sucking up the tears and sat up, rubbing my hand over the back of my head. My hair was so short right now, the back only about an inch long. The front was longer, giving me bangs, but still it was shorter than I normally had it. I rubbed my eyes, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, standing quickly. I needed to get ready for my first day of school.

Whoop de fucking do.

I yawned as I opened my closet, looking for something deemed 'school appropriate.' I had lots of clothes but it was really only tank tops and shorts, since we had lived in California for the last 6 years. We had only moved so I could be closer to family members and I wouldn't be as alone.

The only difference is that I had my own home, which my aunt was renting out for me. It was a block away from her place, told me it would build character to live alone.

I was also assigned my own legal guardian, just so I wasn't involved in custody battles. My mother had lived in California-with me and my youngest brother-, my father traveled, living in hotels mainly. He did have a home in Iowa, but I have only been in it a handful of times. At the moment I was in wonderful Vermont-nicknamed Vermin by all of my friends back in Cali. Back home.

I sighed, pulling out a random band t shirt I had shoved into my dresser, also grabbing a pair of grey skinny jeans and my leather bomber jacket.

I grabbed my phone as I walked into the bathroom, playing some music off of it. Funeral for a Friend's, Red is the new black, started playing and I hummed along to it as I started straightening my hair, which normally fell in ringlets.

My phone rang loudly as I finished the last piece of hair. I answered it the music cutting off in the middle of a Kids in Glass Houses song.

"Hello?" I say as I pull my shirt over my head and change into the new clothes.

"Hey!" I deep voice yelled into the phone. I grinned widely.

"Andy!" I yelled back.

"Vi, Damnit, I've missed you!" He said his voice full of the relief.

"I know, I've missed you too! I wish we didn't move so far away!" I whimpered.

"Yeah, why couldn't your dad realize you'd been living alone for years?" He was slightly growling, referring to the major-and many-hospital trips my mother made. I leaned towards the mirror as I dusted my faces with the thinnest layer of blush so I wasn't as pale and that my freckles were covered.

"It does suck, but you'll _never_ believe what my aunt got me," I said, still smiling as I put of some mascara.

"What? Another friend for Ryker?" He asked. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"No, _better_! She is renting me a house. All for myself. Only me and the pups. _And_ she pays for my food, rent…the whole nine yards," I told him leaning away from the mirror, letting it sink in. He was quiet for a minute.

"I am so staying with you when I come out there!" He exclaims, his momentary hatred for my family lost.

"Wait," I said glancing at the clock on my phone. "Isn't it like 3:12 right now over there?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah! I wanted to be up to send my sister of to school in a good mood," I could hear the cocky smirk in his voice. Andrew Riply wasn't actually my brother, but we had gone to school together for the last 10 years. We had made into each other's homeroom and almost always had the same schedule. Almost like we were _meant _to be best friends.

My 3 real brothers were strung over the country. My youngest, Vindictus-also known as Vinnie-was with Dad and Erin. Soon enough he would come to live with me. Well my Aunt, but I would take him most of the time. My twin brother Vincent was still back in California, but we had been separated for the last 4 years, seeing each other briefly on family occasions. Then there was Victor, who was my oldest brother, had moved into the Iowa estate years back once things got bad at home.

"Oh, well thank you, Bro, it means a lot," I said sincerely to Andy.

"Ok, I'm getting off the phone before you get all sentimental on me," Again I heard the smirk in his voice. But still, I knew he liked being appreciated.

"Text me whenever ok?" I asked him.

"'Course," He must have smiled. "Love ya, sis."

"Love you too," I choked on my words a little. I closed the phone and the music started up again, but I turned it off. I couldn't listen to the music anymore, my head hurt.

"Ryker," I called loudly. I heard the click of claws on the hard wood floors. A loud bark rang through the house as he saw me. He bounded over, nuzzling his face into my stomach.

Ryker was my large German Shepard. He was probably around 100 lbs., and about half of my 5'2 height.

I had trained him since he was a puppy, teaching him commands in English and German. He was more commonly spoken to in German though, just for my own benefit.

"Ryke, here buddy," I tapped my leg, signaling him to follow me. He didn't leave my side as I walked into my room, patting my bed. _"Nach oben."_

He easily hopped up turning towards me and rubs his face into my neck, pressing a paw into my hip. I pet his head gently, rubbing under his jaw, making him grunt. There was a clicking sound and his younger sister, Ryden trotted in. Her tail wagged as she looked up at me, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. I patted her head, tapping the bed as I repeated the command to her. She tilts her head a little.

Rye was only a puppy in my head, barely 2. She didn't understand some of the German commands yet.

"Rye," I spoke to her strictly. She looked at me with critical eyes. "_Nach oben_," I say the command just as harsh. I hit the bed once. She looked at the bed for a second, looking at Ryker for a moment before she hauled herself onto the bed. I rubbed her face with a grin, telling her how good she was.

"Ryke, Rye, _bleiben,_" I commanded them to stay quickly. Ryker dropped his head a little, resting them on his paws. Ryden was more resistant to calm down, not even lying down as I left the room. I picked up my red and black messenger bag that I had written band names all over in white out.

I glanced at my shoes, and decided I wanted to look slightly taller. I grabbed a pair of yellow pumps and shoved my feet into them. I glanced around as I stood and then ran out the door, slamming it shut and hoping it would lock itself as I ran forward. I glanced at my phone and cursed as I noticed I was running late.

I walked quickly, knowing I was not very steady in heels, watching the street signs as I pass them, trying to remember my way home. I pushed my ear buds into my phone and then slipped them into my ears, playing a song I didn't really recognize, but still liked.

I pushed my phone back into my pocket, humming to the music with a smile. I think of the new school, of Andrew, of new friends.

I was never very social. I gained friends because Andy thought I was cute and wanted to marry me when we were 6, so he would follow me around a lot. This also made is so his friends wanted to talk to me and be with me too. Even after he realized he didn't want to marry me, he still stayed my friend. Especially after noticing once he stopped sitting with me in lunch, no one else did either.

I almost collapsed as the next song started. I almost broke down, fell to my knees and sobbed. I hadn't cried in so long. Maybe it would be good for me. But I didn't. I just kept walking, listening to my voice as it filled the speakers.

I had sung the song Sleepless in Seattle at the request of my friends years ago. I had put it on YouTube, and then made an mp3 so they could download it if they wanted it.

_"Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl,_

_She was absolutely perfect in an imperfect world,_

_Forever saw promise; it's more than just a word,_

_And they meant it to each other, of that there were sure._

_"He came home to her crying at the top of the stairs,_

_He asked 'Baby what's the matter?' as he pushed back her hair,_

_She said 'Honey I'm sick. What the hell did I do?'_

_And with pain in his heart, he screamed at the moon,"_

I blinked furiously as I stared at my feet. I clicked past the song angrily as I hiccupped. The song used to hold such sweet memories, one involving my first boyfriend. It was a slow dance, him kissing my neck, but never my lips. His hands holding me so softly. His lips were soft too.

I broke from my trance as I slammed into something. It felt like a freight train. I slipped in my heels, falling on my butt. I heard multiple things clatter to the ground. Someone barked out a string of curses.

"Why don't you fucking watch where you're going?" The voice hissed. Whoever they were, they hadn't fallen, just dropped some stuff.

My phone blared out, playing some of Pick up your Phone. I could barely move over to grab it, my ass killing me. I clicked answer, looking up at the guy.

"Hello?" I said as cheerfully as I could. I looked over the guy in front of me. His back was to me, scrabbling to grab something on the floor. I leaned forward onto my knees to help any, slipping my phone in between my shoulder and ear.

"Hi, Sis, it's me again," Andy said on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" I grabbed a few sheets of paper, piling them carefully as the boy-whose hair was a dark crimson I noticed-opened a large case.

"I just forgot to tell you that all of the teachers and kids in school are going to send you stuff. We need you address so we can!" He explained with joy. I giggled a little, picking up some little medal and plastic triangles.

"Oh that's so nice! Thank you!" I smiled. "But it's really the best address ever."

"What would that be?" He inquired.

"13 Elm street, Springfield Vermont," I giggled again.

"You _know _that's my favorite slasher film ever right?" He asked me.

"Of course you only talk about it every time you come over," I laughed.

"Came," He gently corrected. I shuffled some papers together again, pilling the triangles-which I now realized were guitar picks-and then grabbing a folder they must have fallen from. "Anyways, I have to go then, wake up Lyle and all. Still love you sis," I could hear the smirk.

"I still love you too," I giggled. "Bye."

"Text ya," I ended the call, shoving the phone into my pocket. I push the papers into the folder and the picks into a pocket on the side of the guitar case.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," I said looking at the boy. He faced me a little, taking the folder from my hands and clipping the case, but not before I caught a glance at the guitar in the case.

"You're shitting me," I said, grabbing his hand, stopping him from closing it, and allowing myself to gaze the beautiful instrument. "Is that really what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" He asked cautiously.

"A Gibson Les Paul Custom Electric with the starburst finish? One piece mahogany neck and body? Tune-o-matic bridge, with stop bar tailpiece?" I asked. My fingers ran over the smooth finish and the pearl board inlays.

"Well, looks like the klutz knows her stuff," The boy smirked. I stared at the electric for another moment before looking back up at him.

"How did you afford this? Aren't they like four _thousand?_" I asked still in utter shock.

"This was a little more I think, can't remember. It must have been a birthday…no Christmas gift," He rubbed a hand over his face as he thought. "Grandparents money."

"Your grandparent give you _four thousand dollars _every Christmas?" I almost yell. He chuckles.

"No, it was saved over a few years. I only get 'bout three hundred a year, plus part time jobs and other stuff," He shrugged.

"I know this might seem weird, but can I…take a picture of it?" I asked with a blush. He was quiet for a second before answering.

"Sure," He shrugged. I smiled as I pulled out my phone and he unzipped the case, holding it carefully in his hands. I clicked the camera, aiming it at the boy and snapping a picture of it. I smiled as I looked at the photo, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"Thank you!" I smiled wider, watching as he gently hooked the case. I glanced at my watch and mumbled. "Shit. I gotta run. Thanks for the pic!" I shouted over my shoulder as I darted inside. I ran towards the principal's office as I quickly shot off a text to Andy, sending him the picture of the Starburst Guitar. He replied almost instantly.

*Nw thts a peace of wrk! So rugged an lvly! O an the starburst is amzing 2! 3*

I blushed as I read it, putting it away and not even answering him. I stepped into the Principal's office, knocking on the frame. A stout woman looked up from under her glasses and smiled at me.

"You're Vincentria aren't you? Welcome honey, I'm Mrs. Yinji, but just call me Mrs. Yin. I was checking around and I can't seem to find your form, but I know where it must be," She smiled a squinty eyed smile. "I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is completed," She smiled again before looking down again.

"Ok, thank you," I said after a second, not sure of where to go.

"Oh, deary, I forgot you didn't get a map yet. Here," She pulled a slip of paper out handing it to me with a small smile.

"Thanks," This time my smile real. She waved at me as I left. I glanced at the map, tracing my steps backwards till I came to a normal classroom door. A small sign was printed on the top of the door reading 'Student Council Room-212.' I carefully opened the door, slipping in quietly.

There was only one person in the room and he didn't even notice me. He was staring at some papers, his fingers laced through his hair. I left the door open so I was allowed to escape if I needed to.

I stared at the papers unsure of what they were for. I just saw lots of numbers, most of them low. I gust of wind blew in from an open window; shuffling the boys papers and then slamming the door behind me, making me jump again.

"Damnit Castiel! How many times have I had to fu-" He looked up angrily. I was shrunken back against the door, looking at my feet. "Oh!"

"If this is a bad time…" I stutter, blushing deeply from the scolding.

"No. No! I'm so sorry, I thought you were…someone else," The boy jumped up, rushing to pick up the papers on the ground. I quickly bent over to help, almost hearing the screams of protest my back gave. I looked at them as I handed them over, not mentioning the fact that the schools budget is worse than my old schools. "Anyways, what are you here for?" He asked gently.

"I'm looking for Nathaniel?" I said quietly, looking into the blonde boy's gold eyes. They swirled like molten butterscotch. I looked away blushing.

"Well, you've found him," He smiled as he stood.

"You're Nathaniel?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah. A very flustered and tired version of him, but it's me," I gave a weak smile. Looking away I handed him those papers. "What do you need?"

"I'm Vincentria, the new student. Mrs. Yin told me to come here and give you my registration and stuff?" I stood, my tail bone crying as I stood.

"Oh, yes, do you have that or was it sent to us?" He shoveled through some files, finally pulling one out, looking at it closely. "Vincentria Bladen, correct?" He didn't even look at me, or wait for my answer. "16, moved from Brookes Field, California, your own independent…guardian," His voice trailed off for a second.

"Yes, that's me," I smiled as genuinely as I could.

"All right then, well, it says here, your guardian needs to sign this- meaning you need to sign it then,-you need to hand in a $25 entrance fee, and you need to take a picture for your student ID too," He handed me a sheet of paper and a pen. I bent over the table to sign it, my writing swirly and almost illegible.

"$25? I'll have to run home for that unless I remembered my wallet…" I reach down into my bag, my fingers tracing over random papers until catching on a smooth piece of leather. I pulled it out and opened it quickly, reaching inside it to count my money. "I only have $15, I need to run home and get more, is that ok?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least of your worries really. I do need the ID photo though," He looked back at some other papers. I took this as my queue to leave, slipping out and gently closing the door.

I sighed as I turned down the hall back to the court yard. I put my wallet into my back pocket but then noticed I had no idea where to get a picture taken. I saw a ginger girl by a locker and I walked behind her tapping her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked gently. The girl turned, looking me straight in the eyes since she was my exact height in heels.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The girl smile happily.

"Um, I'm new and I was told to go get an ID photo taken but I don't know where…" I blushed.

"Oh I understand. If you go to the local store the next block over, the man there takes photos for the school. If you just ask for Jared he'll take your photo for 3 bucks," She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Iris."

"Vincentria," I shook her hand gratefully.

"That's pretty," She was still smiling.

"Most of my friends just call me Vi," I told her, remember how people hated calling me by my full name.

"People call me Iris," She laughed a little. I smiled and laughed with her.

"Vi?!" A screeching voice called over to me. I resisted the urge to cover my ears as I turn towards the sound. "Vi! It's you!"

"Ken?" I asked as the short boy ran over to me. His eyes were hidden behind his big fogged glasses. His face had a huge smile on his face, and wore his traditional green sweater. I was almost appalled he was here, because there went part of my new start.

"Oh, Vi! Aren't you happy? I transferred here so we could go to the same school!" He smiled even wider.

"Oh," I mumbled pushing a smile onto my face. "That's good!" I was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go and get some stuff done."

"Like what?" He pushed.

"I need to get more money to pay off some stuff," I waved it off gently.

"Oh you're low? Here," He pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket and shaved a few of them into my pocket, knowing I wouldn't take them. "Bye Vi!" He smiled and ran off. I raised my hand to stop him but then sighed, pulling the money from my pocket, counting it then slipping it into my wallet.

"That boy, he gave me 30 bucks, just because he has a crush on me," I shook my head.

"That's sorta sweet," Iris says with a smile. I shrugged.

"I better go and get that stuff," I said. "Thanks again Iris."

"No problem, Vi," She waved. I headed towards the front doors again. I skipped forward a little, happy to walk through the front door and get out of school. I heard a strum from a guitar, and instantly looked for that boy.

I was right to have looked for him, because he was slouched against a tree, the amazing guitar in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him.

He didn't say a word. Just continued strumming on the strings and I leaned back listening to the soft sounds. I just let a small smile fall onto my lips. I couldn't put a name to the tune he was strumming but it was something good.

"Do you play?" He asked as he started a new song which I recognized as The Last Something that Meant Anything by Mayday Parade.

"No," I laughed. "I can barely hold a guitar let alone play one," I smiled.

"But you knew exactly what this was," He smirked.

"I can only play the piano," I shrugged. He was quiet for a second before gently setting the guitar on my lap.

"Hold it like this," He explained, moving my hands so it fit under my right arm just slightly, and my left hand holding near the top of the neck. He moved my hands to fit over the strings. He chuckled. "It's almost bigger than you."

My only response was sticking my tongue out. He chuckled almost silently.

"Press these two fingers down," He pressed my middle, ring and forefinger down against the strings behind the 21st fret. He moved a little so his hand pressed into mine so it strummed over the strings. "That's an A chord." His breath wafted over my face. It was oddly sweet.

"Oh," I looked away from his face, back down to guitar, strumming my finger over the strings once more, making a different sound then before. "Hm."

"Keep these pressed down," He pressed the fingers from my left hand down again.

"Oh, ok," I strummed again. "Thanks…" I struggled for a name.

"Castiel," He said. "What's your name Klutz?"

"Vincentria," I moved my hand, extending it to him.

"Huh," He took the hand and shook it quickly. "All right then Vincent."

"Vincent?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'm not calling you by that mouthful of a name," He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," I gently handed back the expensive instrument. "Well, I would love to stay and here other nicknames you'll give me but I have to go get an ID photo taken."

"See ya later then Klutz," He called as I pulled myself up.

I looked over my shoulder, to wave, but his eyes weren't at my face. I started walking before a blush was to noticeable. I walked as quickly as I could down the side walk, pulling out my phone to see two messages were flashing angrily at me. I laughed when I noticed my other friend Ari had texted me, asking if I could get Andy to stop calling me.

Ari was Andy's twin sister, and also my closest girl friend. She always liked to make fun of my lack in social skills and how I should date her brother because he was the only boy that would talk to me. I have a feeling that no boy at my old school would date me because I used to have horrible acne and oddly colored red hair that was like a darker cherry red that was always looking greasy. I also never wore makeup and had sweat pants and sweat shirts on all the time.

I only did this cause my mother was ill and I didn't have time to get ready in the mornings. Especially after my brother started needing to get ready too. I we couldn't afford make up and designer clothing. I only have it now because my aunt bought it all and I had a few normal clothing-like my band shirts-from before it all went bad. The other text was from my Vincent.

We had this thing were we would send each other a quote. From a book, an author, or just something we liked. Vincent had this keen way of always knowing what quote I needed to see. On the screen it read a gentle quote that had always been a favorite of mine.

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." _

_― Robert Frost_

I smile as I wrote back quickly.

_"All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring." _

_― Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters._

I had reread Invisible Monsters the night before so it was inevitable I would reply with that.

I walked into the small store as I replied to Ari, saying I was sorry and I would. I smirked as she replied with a '-.-'

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a Jared?" I asked the man behind a counter. He smiles, making the skin in the corner of his eyes crinkle.

"That's me, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm new student at Sweet Amoris high and I need an ID photo? They said you could…" I mumbled with a blush. I wasn't normally good talking to strangers.

"You've come to the right place," He smiled again. "Over here is a booth and I can take your photo there, ok? Give me a moment to get my stuff."

"Thank you," I smiled, walking to where he was pointing. I pulled my wallet from my pocket, about to ask about the cost. "Put that away, you're a student," He mumbled. As he walked away, I got another text from Vincent.

_'Have a good first day. I love you. I'll come and see you soon,'_

I shoved the phone away as he sat a camera down. "Ok, smile!"

I smiled as genuinely as I could as the camera flashed. It spit out a small square of black lined with white.

"Don't shake it as you wait for it to appear, by the time you get back to school it should be fine," He smiled. He handed it over to me, and I nodded. I looked around and realized I was starving, so I walked over and got a bag of chips and a Dr. Pepper from the display. I brought them over to the man who scanned them quickly. "5.39."

I handed him the six ones and he gave me some coins as change, which I shoved into my pocket with the wallet. He waved to me as I walked out of the store.

I opened the Dr. Pepper and took a drink out of it as I walked, shoving the chips into my bag. I waited till I was in front of the school gates to start eating the Dorito's I had picked out.

I saw Castiel sitting by the tree still, his eyes closed as he strummed on the guitar still. I smiled a little as I saw him. He was so relaxed, so utterly calm. It was…cute.

_Shut the hell up you moron, you've known him for, like, an hour_, I snarled at myself. I walk through the doors of the school back to the student council room. Nathaniel is still surrounded by papers.

"Nathaniel? I have those papers for you," I said gently. He looked up with a tired look on his face.

"Ok, thank you, just set those there," He waved his hand at me. Then shook his head. "No give those to me, I'll give you your file."

"Ok," I handed them over. He looked at the photo for a second.

"You take good pictures. Very pre-" He was cut off as the door behind me swung up, slamming against the wall. I crushed the bag of chips in my hand so I wouldn't make any noise.

"Parker, what the hell is up with you?" Castiel yelled. I shrunk back, not wanting to be in the middle of anything.

"What do you want, Cole?" Nathaniel sighed tiredly.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you I am not signing this sheet! You can try as many times as you want, but I won't! Stop sending people to do it for you!" He grabbed the front of Nathaniel's shirt, lifting him from his seat. Nathaniel was barely fazed by the move, but glared.

"I have to you moron. It's part of my job," He forced himself to stand up straight but he was still shorter than Castiel.

"I don't care if the president told you to. I will personally beat you to a fucking pulp if you do it again," He threw him back into his chair before he turned around and stormed out of the room. His eyes brushed over me, but he didn't stop. He slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that. He's a little testy," He rubbed his face. "Just bring this to the Principal, then you can go. See you tomorrow," He waved me out. I left instantly as I grabbed the papers, walking down the hall only to meet her half way.

"Oh, Vincentria, hi! Did you get all your papers done?" She asked, glancing at them. I nodded.

"Here," I smiled gently. She took them and bowed a little. I sighed, happy to be able to leave.

"Here _you _go Hon, this is your schedule," She handed me a sheet of lime green paper. I took it with a smile then turning and walking away. I almost ran to the front doors, I wanted to get home and see my puppies. I pushed through the front doors, and smiling.

"Klutz!" A deep tone called at me. I looked over to see a calmer Castiel calling me over. I walked over and saw he was standing next to a side door labeled 'Authorized personnel only.' "Wanna go somewhere cool?"

"Hell, why not," I said. He smile as he pulled a pair of keys from his pocket, shoving one of them into the lock. He pushed it open, gesturing for me to go ahead. I walked through the door and up a flight of stairs. I stopped when I got to the first door.

"Keep going, all the way up," He called with a smile. I laughed and ran up, skipping a stair every now and then. I came to the top huffing, resting my hands on my knees for a second. Castiel didn't even look tired as he shoved the other key into the lock before pushing it open. A brisk gust of wind hit me in the face. He gestured out again with a smirk and a bow. I laughed as I walked out.

"This is…Amazing!" I said as I stood on the roof top. I looked around, seeing there was some stuff just littered around. Notebooks and pens lodged under pieces of concrete. Newspaper and some comic books by the looks in the same position. I looked at Castiel and he was chuckling at my-most likely- aw struck expression.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," He said. He took my elbow and led me over to the edge and pointed out.

Ok, so I would never admit this to anyone. But, well, _shit _I'm terrified of heights. I fainted once because someone ran too closely behind me when I was close to the edge of a 7 ft. drop. I yelled at someone because they just _threatened_ to push me over the edge of the Grand Canyon. I get sick driving over a bridge. I could barely stand on the edge of this roof top. The wall only went to about my mid thighs.

I stared to hyperventilate, but I kept it fairly quiet.

The view _was _spectacular. I could see every piece of Springfield I wanted. It was all so pretty, and I almost forgot how high up I was. But that could have been Castiel's hand on my arm that helped with that.

"Your right, this is just so…" I could barely form words, half from its beauty the other half from fright.

"I know. It's perfect," His hand released me and hit the wall. I did the same for my own safety. "I come up here when ever that damned president comes looking for me. He forgot I stole the keys."

"That's good I guess," I mumbled. "Does he go after you a lot?"

"More than he goes after the other 'delinquents,'" He spit the term out. I grimaced. That term had been given to me too. I hated it.

"Yeah, I didn't worry about that at my other school. I was allowed to get out of a lot of it from being in student council. They give you keys and if you _lose _them they give you a new pair," I smirked. I still had those keys in my bag. I placed my hand inside my bag and let my fingers trace over said keys.

"Nice," He smirked.

I glanced at him and saw he was so content up here. He was so free and happy, unlike what I had seen only about 15 minutes before. It made me smile. I realized I had shoved the chips into my bag. I pulled them out and offered them to Castiel since my appetite had died when I got up here. He took them and started eating without looking at me.

Pick up your Phone again started to blare from my phone again. I grumbled as I looked at it.

"Hello?" I said with a tired smile.

"Sisssss!" Andy's voice whined. I pulled the phone away from my ear so my eardrums didn't die. I clicked on speaker so I could keep it away from my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ari told me to stop calling you because I'm a being a little bastard!" He whined in a childish tone. I hit my face with the palm of my hand, causing a chuckle to come from Castiel.

"Well, stop being a little bastard then," I told him. He whined again.

"But _Vi!"_ He yelled.

"Will you shut your fucking mouth?! Vi I love you but please can I slit his fucking throat!" Ari yelled from a different room. I laughed. Castiel smirked.

"You too, don't make me get Drake into this," I said. Drake was our football friend. He was probably about 220 lbs. and about 6'5". Also Andy was slightly scared of him. "You both know he is not a morning person!"

"Oh shit, fine I'm done, I'm done!" Andy said, frightened. Castiel laughed.

"That's some boyfriend you got there, Vince," He smirked.

"_Vince?_ Oh, Vi, you sly dog, you have a lot of explaining to do! And for the boy, if you are the one with the guitar, please tell me if our little Vi has been doing good? I mean, we always worry about her. She's normally very nice, unless she's PM-"

"Goodbye, Andrew!" I yelled into the phone, disconnecting the call. I was probably redder than a tomato and I vowed I would kill Andrew next time I saw him.

"Nice boyfriend," Castiel was laughing harder. I blushed even deeper.

"Ignore him please. He's just a stupid boy. And he's not my boyfriend," I told him.

"Well, he seemed to know you pretty well," He chuckled again, making me blush deeper.

"Whatever," I mumbled, running my fingers over the back of my head, like I would have when I had long hair. My hand falls limply at my side. "Well, I'm going to get out of her before another one of my lovely friends calls," I glanced at the phone it was later than I thought. Almost 2. I had been so happy up here I didn't notice the sun setting. Or the fact that Andrew and Ari had been able to cause they were at lunch. Probably in our same spot like normal, in the libraries back room. It almost made tears well in my eyes.

Almost.

"That would be a shame wouldn't it," He smirked. I blushed again. "I'm heading out too anyways," He stretched his shoulders.

"Don't you still have school for another hour?" I asked him as we headed to the door. He shrugged.

"Supposedly," He mumbled, still smirking. "But I don't care for school. Don't understand how anyone can like school."

"I loved it. It was the best time ever. I never had to worry about my brother or my mother. I could just laugh and be stupid," I smiled ever so slightly at the thought. I didn't have to worry about them anymore.

"Well, either way, I'm skipping out of here. You need a ride?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I need to go and buy some stuff. I can just walk," I smiled. Then quickly added. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Yeah whatever," He turned to the parking lot. "Bye."

"Bye," I called after him. He waved over his shoulder. I turn and walked back over to that convenience store. I heard a loud rev of an engine and saw a black and red speed bike whip by me. I looked after it, seeing a helmetless red head. He was yelling as he pulled it into a wheelie.

"See ya, Klutz!"

I couldn't help myself from laughing. He was so stupid. So idiotic. Such a moron.

But it was all so cute, I didn't care.


	2. You Promise?

My first day of school.

I didn't want to go.

The only thing pulling me out of bed was the fact that Ryker and Ryder were attacking me, forcing me to get up and feed them. I shuffled through my house as I thought about what needed to be done. I vaguely thought of the fact I needed clothing so, which made me shuffle back to my room.

I reached in my closest and grabbed pair of black ripped up nylon tights, a pair of short jean shorts, and another one of my many band t shirts, this one from Mayday Parade. I had customized it, cutting the sides and then tying them together again, after cutting in a few strips. It was one of my favorite shirts, showing just enough skin to make it attractive.

Noticing it would cause controversy I grabbed a red tank top to go under it. I hauled myself into the bathroom. I brushed my fingers through the still slightly straight hair from yesterday. I didn't want to straighten it, and I started hating the fact that I cut it. I wanted it to grow so I could leave it curly. But the short look was easiest and it made people think twice about me.

I plugged in my hair straightener. I didn't answer my phone as it buzzed lifelessly on the bed. I wanted to be alone.

I _hated_ being alone.

I closed my eyes, thinking about all of my other first days of school. I hated going in. I hated being new. I hated not knowing how the day would go.

But I loved the way my mother would laugh as she pulled me out of bed. How she was careful to wake me extra early, but not too early. How her hands would weave through my hair as she straightened it or braided it. How my little brother would run into the bathroom as I put on my face. How he would clutch at my legs when I told him school started. How he would cry. How I would pat his head, and when I came home that day, I would bring him a cookie. How that night she would make my favorite meal and we would dance around the living room for hours until bedtime. How we would all be so happy.

I thought of last year. I woke myself up. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, mom was asleep still. My brother was snuggled up next to her in the bedroom. When I told him I was leaving he snuggled down closer to mom. When I came home that day, I handed him a cookie, and handed mom her meds. I stayed in my room the rest of the night with music blasting and the lights off. I cried myself to sleep.

I picked up the straightener and pulled it through my bangs quickly. I flattened all the bangs onto my face, covering my eyes. It fell to my chin and I quickly pushed a little more than half of it over to the right side of my face. I pushed that half behind my ear, then pulling some out to cover my ear.

I lined my eyes in a dark black, making them seem bigger, and then pulling mascara across the lashes to make them thicker. I didn't even but the powder or blush on, because I knew my face would be red or pale the whole day. I stared at my eyes. They were a deep blue, almost grey it seemed. A storm raging in silence.

I felt the fabric brushing over my skin as I pulled on the clothing but I don't remember actually changing. I tightened the ties on my shirt so they stayed for the day. I huffed a little as I heard Ryker start barking at something. Ryden started up too, and I calmly walked into the front room to where they barked.

"Hush," I said sternly at them. They continued to bark angrily at something outside the window. "Hey," I tapped Ryker on the butt so he would know I meant him. He looked at me, his ears drooping a little. I smacked his nose lightly. He whimpered, but listened, hopping up to the couch and quieting down. Ryden kept barking though, even after a smack to the ass. She just barked and snarled at who knows what.

"Ryden!" I yelled at her. Still snarling. "Rye!" I came up to her, smacking her side, hard. Nothing changed. "_Hey!_" I grabbed her muzzle harshly in my hand. I forced her to the ground, forcing her to show her stomach to me. She whimpered. "I told you hush!" I growled in her face. She shrunk back, willingly rolling fully to her back. I released her face and stood up. She stayed on her back.

I sighed and looked for the rest of my stuff. Grabbing my bag, I shoved notebooks and binders into my bag, not even caring anymore. My heart was breaking as I looked at her on the floor. She hadn't budged. I slipped on my black combat boots on, tightening straps on the top of them. She was still.

"Baby girl, come on," I whispered. She looked at me, tilting her head slightly. "Baby."

I fell to my knees next to her. I pressed my face into her fur and whispered I'm sorry. She struggled under my touch so she could sit up and press her face into my chest.

"Come on now pup, no more sulking," I stood up. She wagged her tail happily. I patted her head, pulling my bag over my shoulder. I hummed at them, making a loud yipping sound just to annoy them as I stepped out. They barked once, but then were quiet as I clicked the door shut behind me.

I played my music as I wander forward, watching the street signs again. I sang quietly as I looked at my schedule. I was happy to see I had gotten into the computer lab I had requested and AP English.

I passed by the small convenient store, and waved slightly at the man, Jared, as I passed. He smiled as he adjusted a 'Help Wanted' sign in his window.  
I would have to stop there on the way home, I thought quietly. I stopped at the small intersection that lead to the student parking lot as a shiny grey Lotus slipped in front of me. I couldn't tell who was driving but I thought I noticed someone wave from the inside. I just smiled, in case I was making it up. I passed behind the car and jogged across the small intersection before a red VW beetle could run me over.  
I stumbled passed the school gates as a pretty blonde girl and 2 others shoved pasted me. I blushed and fell backwards, hitting my back against the fence. I didn't say anything as I stood, just looked down as continued into the school.  
"Vi?" A familiar voice rang. I looked up to see Iris waving. I smiled back, only a little of it forced. "Take this locker, it's been open for months!," She called, gesturing to a locker next to hers. I walked over and said a quiet thank you. "You look pretty today," Iris says as she shoves something into her locker. I blushed a little deeper.  
"Thanks," I mumbled, unsure how to act from the complement. "I love your choker," I told her honestly. Her hand reached up and touched the thin ribbon.  
"Thanks," She smiled. "I can make you one if you want."  
"That would be great," I smiled. "Do you have red?"  
"Of course," She rolled her eyes as I grabbed a binder and book from my bag. As I shut the locker, she laces her arm through mine. "Red, purple, green, pink, gold, black, white, grey, yellow, and rainbow."  
We laughed a little more as we walked into her homeroom. I looked at my paper and was happy to see it was the same as mine. She pulled me over to a desk and we both plopped down, talking about chokers and ribbons as more people filled the room.  
"Let me see your schedule!" She giggled again. I laughed to as she snatched it out of my folder. She looked it over happily. "You have 1st, 3rd, and 6th period with me!" She handed it back.  
I looked over that and realized she had AP English, study hall, and gym with me. I was happy enough, but the idea of having to go to gym made me a little freaked out. When it comes to gym, at my last school, I had gotten a note from my mother excusing me from the major activities in it, in exchange for doing work on the side.  
Now I could set up getting a note from my Aunt, or I could technically write one myself. But that seemed cheap. I sighed a little as I pushed the small piece of paper into my folder. Something touched my arm and I yelped a little as I looked over my shoulder.  
"Good to see you're fitting in," Nathaniel's eyes were soft as they met mine. I didn't blush this time, luckily, and smiled.  
"Yeah, it's great," I shrugged. "I still wish I hadn't had to move though," I pursed my lips slightly.  
"Does anyone?" He chuckled, but I didn't find it funny. I looked around the slowly filling room but saw no one I really knew. I did notice the fact that most of them were staring at me. I also saw the Principal waiting in the class with us.  
"Parker?" She called. Nathaniel sighed, and walked away, towards the front of the room. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he ran his fingers through his hair a few times and sighed a lot. I was so entertained by the facial expressions that Nathaniel was making, that I almost didn't notice Castiel walk in.  
But I did notice the girl clinging to his side.  
I didn't think I would have cared. I head almost prepared myself last night from it, thanks to Andy. But I didn't realize I would feel such anger. Such hatred for that little girl. She looked up at him like he hung the moon. Her eyes were as wide as she watched his lips move.  
I couldn't look at him anymore. I pulled at my book and opened it to a random page since I had read it before. I didn't care. I wished I didn't care.  
"Ms. Bladen?" The Principal's voice pulled me forward. "Come here, please. You to Mr. Cole."  
Cole. Castiel. The little girl looked up at him sadly as he basically ripped her off his arm. He didn't seem to care that she tried to hug him, or kiss his cheek. He didn't seem to notice she was there.  
I walked forward and looked at my feet as I stood there. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at him.  
"So, Klutz, what's you do?" He asked. I looked up to him reflexively and then screamed at myself. I told you, don't look at him!  
"I have no idea," I said honestly. "Probably nothing worse that you."  
"You don't know what got me caught," He scoffed.  
"Does it involve the bike and no helmet? Or the wheelie on school property?" I mumbled back. He glared down at me for a moment.  
"What's with you?" He growled. I crossed my arms uncomfortably. I hated conflict.  
"It's nothing," I looked away. He said nothing for a moment. The Principal was giving more papers to Nathaniel. Still silence surrounding me in a noisy room.  
"Look, I have no idea what pissed you off, but cut the crap," He said, bending closer to my ear. His breath tickled my neck. "I didn't do anything, and I don't take to kindly to idiots who blame the world for their problems."  
I pushed away from him, shocked. I wasn't blaming to world, I was standing here! What an ass…  
"You can cut the crap too. I didn't say anything to you that I wouldn't have said normally. Stop being stupid and thinking that you're some hot shot badass," I snarled angrily. His eyes widened so slightly, and then he blushed. Actually blushed a simple pink. My high of irritation was starting to fade. I started feeling bad.  
"Whatever," He growled, turning away from me. I turned too, and my heart stumbled. What the hell had I just done? I turned back to Castiel, about to apologize, but the Principal called us forward. He shoved past me, crossing his arms when we got near her.  
"Ok, so Ms. Bladen, I noticed that you hadn't signed up for an after school activity yet. I know it might not please you, but you must sign up for one," I held back a moan. "We have openings in gardening club and basketball club," She smiled a little sadly at me. "And Mr. Cole, you are required to lead her to this activity after school," She smiled. He glared.  
"Why?" He groaned.  
"Because of your little stunt yesterday with your bike, you have community service. Lucky for you she's part of the community," She smiled again. "It's either her, or helping the glee club practice."  
"Fine!" He snarled, turning away. I watched him as he slunk to the back of the classroom, sitting farthest away from everyone. It didn't take 3 seconds before that girl was on his lap, fingers tracing his face.  
"Ignore him, he has never been very fond of the newer children," Mrs. Yin said. I dropped my shoulders into a lazy shrug.  
"It's ok," I turned around and wandered back to Iris.

She smiled and continued to chatter happily and I just smiled and nodded. A bell rang as we sat and Iris gently pulled me up with her. I followed with a grin as she pulled me to the English room. On the board, an assignment was written, involving an essay written, explaining the methods behind the Scarlett Letter. Iris sat me next to her, and chattered as she wrote.

"I mean, like really, who would ever think about doing that!" She exclaimed, I think talking about a part in the book. I smiled.

"I know right? It's insane," I said, careful to make it so I didn't slip and say something incorrect.

"Ugh," She did a fake shutter. "Boys are so stupid sometimes aren't they?" She asked me.

"Tell me about it. I got 3 brothers," I sighed. Iris stared at me with wide eyes, then flung her arms around me.

"I'm _so_ sorry! If you ever need anything, please just call me and I'll come!" I laughed at her sincerity.

"Excuse me," The teacher called at us. "Why aren't you writing anything, Ms. Bladen?" Mrs. Ericson asked, looking up from under her glasses.

"Um," I glanced at Iris for a second. "Well, at my old school we did this already," I blushed at the attention. "I can get you the records of it," I mumbled.

"I can check your old assignment report,. For now…write a story," She grumbled as I looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me. I scribbled the beginning of a story. It was just basic, a girl complaining about voices screaming in her head.

Carefully I construct her to be schizophrenic, complaining to and about specific voices that raged in her ears. It didn't take long before her mind was lost to the reader, but also to me.

"Oh, yes, I see. 97, correct?" She called. I blushed again as some people looked up at me, glaring and mumbling.

"Yes, ma'am," I stuttered a little.

"Ok, well, just sit quietly, read or write. Just stay quiet," She said, not very strictly. I nodded, going back to losing the girls thoughts in a sea of misfortune.

It made the class go by so fast. The bell rang loudly, pulling my mind away from the poor crazy girl. I gathered my stuff and happily trotted towards the band room, only a hall over. I sucked in a thin breath before I walked in, bracing myself for whatever would happen.

I stepped in and my heart clenched. A red headed boy had his back to me, and I doubted there was more than one. I slid around the back of the class, sitting in an empty seat farthest away from Castiel.

Was it really that odd that I had known the boy for a day and I was this protective of him? It had happened before, but only when I was like 12. As I looked back on it, it was completely childish.

"All right, seats! Now! Lysander, how many times have I told you? The piano bench is not a seat!" Everyone scurried around, finding empty spots and sitting quickly. I sunk low into my chair, not caring to be seen.

"All right, well, now that everyone is seated, can Ms. Haynes please come forward? I need to judge your skill so I can place you in the correct group," He said. I blushed deeper as I set my stuff on top of the desk and slid to the front of the room.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. The band teacher, a young man who barely looked older than 20, huffed a little.

"Chose an instrument, may it be a piccolo or a drum set. Just play something, for all I care, sing. You need to play 2 different things though so I know you're not just playing the one song you know," He huffed. I glanced around the room. I wasn't that good with any instrument. I paled in comparison to Andy on the piano. But the only other thing I could sort of play was Castiel's electric, which I'm fairly sure is off limits to me.

I walked slowly to the grand piano, much grander than mine, literally. Mine was just one of those cheap electric keyboards. I lightly pressed a finger on one of the keys. It rang beautifully. I smiled. I sat onto the bench and rested my hands on top of the keys.

"Don't mess up, Klutz," Castiel's voice was close to me. I let out a little breath I'd been holding. I pressed my first key.

It didn't take more than that for my fingers to float over the keys, my eyes half shut as I pressed my foot to pedals. I hummed to the Ron Pope song, singing it under my breath.

_"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,_

_Praying that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I love you more than you know, cause,_

_You are my heaven."_

I smiled a little as the room stayed quiet; I didn't even here the scrape of a pencil against paper. I smiled a little more as I cascaded up the keys, and with one hand played half of the song and the other hand was playing a completely different thing. The song climaxed suddenly, which helped show the highest skill I had.

I was happy enough to slow the song down again, hearing it as I hit a wrong note. I prayed no one else noticed, but I heard another wrong note and my form shuttered visibly. I took another deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. When I got scared I messed up. I let out a stilling breath, letting a note ring a little longer than it should have, but then picking back up for the end of the song. I escalated quickly, and then pressed a pedal with my foot, happily holding down 3 keys for a second longer before stopping.

I just heard silence behind me. I had no idea what to think, my cheeks flushing a little as I got no reaction.

"Please," The teacher's voice said eagerly. "Play another."

"Um…" I thought for a second. Nothing else I played would compare to that piece, since I didn't have any sheet music. So I decided nervously to play a Mayday Parade song, which I would sing to.

My fingers gently played over the keys and I instantly started singing.

_"Baby, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting, go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so,"  
_I sucked in a quick breath so I could continue easier.

_"Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know your there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
While across the room, you'll stare  
I bet you'll gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask that girl to dance, she'll say yes_

`Because these words were never easier for you to say  
Or me to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best,"  
Another quick breath that always caught me oddly.

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

'Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it,"

I smiled a little, closing my eyes as I got lost in it all.__

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know you're there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
While across the room, you'll stares  
I bet you'll get the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask that girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for you to say  
Or me to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best,"

I hummed a little, dragging my fingers over the keys for a moment in the silence. __

"Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh,

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
Been three whole days since I've had sleep  
'Cause I dream of your lips on her cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly,"

I held the last note a little longer than normal. It was always my favorite verse, so I liked to drag it out.__

"So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight  
I know you're there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
While across the room, you'll stares  
I bet you'll get the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask that girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for you to say  
Or me to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best,"

Again it was only silence. I heard my breathing hitch in my throat as I released the last key. I felt the blood rush into my face as I just sat there. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this.

"That was brilliant!" The teacher yelled happily. He clapped a long with a few others, but the class was mainly boys so it wasn't that surprising. "You will be with Castiel and Lysander over there," He pointed to the red head and a boy with silver hair, the tips turned black as it fell well past her fore head. At that moment it covered his left eye, but when he looked at me he swept it off, revealing a brilliant green eye, which countered his gold eye oddly. He was actually very handsome, even though his clothing was oddly Victorian, but not as horribly odd as it would seem. All cuffs and ruffles but still slightly modern so it wasn't as over baring.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I heard a voice hiss at me. I looked over to see Castiel growling.

"What? Upset to have a girl as excelled as you are?" The Victorian boy, Lysander asked him with a smirk.

"Not even," Castiel snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I do love to watch this exclude the new girl conversation but I need to know what's going on," I sighed.

"Ah, Miss, I'm very sorry for Castiel's rudeness," The boy stood, raising his hand. "I am Lysander, vocalist and minor piano player. That is Castiel, lead guitarist and major jackass," He smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear, Lysander. And yes, Castiel has already made his acquaintance with me," I glared. Lysander chuckled before sitting down. I pulled a chair from behind me, plopping into it. He smiled.

"Well, basically we have a school wide competition to see which group formed gets to go to the regional competition then if we win that, the state, and then after that we could go to national. Amoris hasn't ever been to nationals, and haven't been to state in years," Lysander explained happily. I smiled with him.

"So that means, you better not screw us over," Castiel mumbled.

"I'll leave that for your girlfriend," I smirked. I don't know why, but saying it made me feel better about it all.

"Girlfriend?" He scoffed.

"Oh, was Amber hanging off you again?" Lysander asked Castiel, like he was asking the weather.

"Yeah," Castiel rubbed his face. "Wouldn't get off this morning."

"Ugh, that girl is such a freak," Lysander mumbled, leaning back in his chair. I said nothing about what they were saying but I was happy enough. No girlfriend. I let the smile stay on my face a little easier.

"Sounds like a bitch," I said. Castiel sorta glanced up at me and I smiled genuinely, hoping it said 'forgive me?' He smirked back at me, and that seemed to be his way of saying 'forgiven.'

"Alright then, so tell me how were gonna beat everyone?" I looked at Lysander's mismatched eyes.

"Ah, looks like pretty Miss Piano has some fight," Castiel chuckled. I smirked, leaning forward, resting my elbows on my thighs, and dropping my hands easily between my knees.

"Ignore him," Lysander waved a hand.

"I try," I smiled.

"Anyways," Castiel rolled his eyes at our tag teaming. "We have had a set list planned for a while. You can put some stuff in, but we run this show, got it?"

"Got it," I sighed. "What's the list?"

"Lys, set the girl," Castiel ordered mockingly. He did as he was told, pulling his hand through his bag. He pulled forward a notebook, flipping past some pages before handing it me.

"That's what we have planned. 2 are original, but the other 3 are from random bands," I stared at the sheet and smiled.

"Mayday Parade, Panic! At the Disco, and Falling in Reverse?" My smile widened. "I am perfectly ok with this."

"You know them?" Castiel seemed shocked.

"Um, hello?" I pulled the front of my shirt forward for them to read. Mayday Parade's logo was printed across the front. "Winged Skull is pretty cool too," I said, gesturing to Castiel's shirt.

"Castiel, please tell me you'll marry her?" Lysander asked suddenly. I blushed a deep red, and Castiel said some unkind words under his breath as the teacher walked by.

"Um, though I would love to be the creepers wife, I'll have to decline that proposal," Lysander laughed. Castiel glared at the floor.

"Castiel!" A high pitched voice sang loudly. I had the urge to cover my ears as the same little blonde girl darted to his lap.

I noticed now she was not that little, Castiel just dwarfed most people. It also made this girl look innocent. Her eyes were bright blue, her face like a doll, her hair like gold. I could lie and say she was ugly. I could also lie and say I was pretty. It would just be deception.

"Oh, Castiel, I thought I saw you in here. Isn't it great that I have study hall right now?" She asked staring at him with those pretty blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's great isn't it," Castiel almost seemed in pain with her near him. "Amber, uh, we need to get back to working on our set."

"Aw, but baby-" She was cut off. It set a fuse in me. I hated girls like her, I remembered idly.

"No. Not baby. You're not dating. You know it, he knows it, just shut up. I know you might not understand this, so let me explain a little simpler," I burst for some reason. My voice is calm and firm as I stare directly in her pretty eyes. "This is not a movie. The bad boy isn't interested in the good girl."

From how she was dressed that must have been what she was seen as. The poster child, the goddess, the good one. Something stupid like that. My eyes brushed over her outfit. Tight jeans, nice belt and shirt, a pretty necklace and nice boots. She had the air of idiot around her though.

"Uh! You do not talk to me like that!" She spit, standing as she hissed in my face. She stood over me, her boots acting as a weapon. She dug its heal into my foot. I held in a whimper. "I do not need the newbie telling me who my boyfriend is, got it?" Her heal dug deeper. "Now get moving," She bent forward to whisper in my ear. "You little slut."

I had been called worse. I didn't care that much so I just smiled a little and whispered back.

"Back off, bitch, for I can be your worst nightmare," She backed away rage in her face. She stormed out, her foot stomping on mine before she left. I saw some people staring at me. I saw others staring after the girl, Amber.

I also noticed that Castiel was laughing. Lysander was a little quieter, but still had a huge grin on his face. I was happy to hear it, so I started laughing too.

"Nice. Just absolutely great," He laughed again. I sat back into my chair and handed the small notebook back to Lysander.

"Well, thank you. For the notebook and the laugh, Ms. Bladen," Lysander pushed the notebook back into his bag.

"Call me, Vi," I said.

"Vi?" Lysander chuckled. "Why then call me Lys."

"Lys? Got it," I had a little smile still.

"What about Castiel?" Lysander asked. "If we all have ridiculous nicknames, shouldn't he?"

"Hmmm," I thought for a second. "I got it!"

They both looked expectantly.

"Castiel," I looked at him dead in the eyes. "You will be forever known as Cassy."

"Vincentria," He looked at me with the same expression. "I will kill you if you ever say that again."

Again we all started laughing, Amber all but forgotten. We continued our laughing until we our throats hurt. Even after that we still laughed.

"Ok, now, listen up class!" The teacher, whose name I had finally learned to be Mr. Monroe, yelled across the room. "Remember your assignments, and get out!"

Everyone filed out happily chatting. I punched Castiel, we still had no idea what to call him, in the arm as he complained about how touchy girls were.

"Where are you going now?" I asked them. The two shrugged.

"I'm probably going to end up skipping out," Castiel said. "Lys has study hall."

"Study hall?" I asked happily. "Me too. What is that for anyway?"

"Well, it involves the study of halls over the years. Oh my how wonderful it is," Lysander said without fault.

"Yes it's riveting," Castiel said with a roll of the eyes. "We normally go up to the room, stay up there for lunch and all," He turned to Lysander. "Speaking of which, today you pay."

"No, I'll pay for myself and the lady," Lys said curtly.

"No, no, I am not ruining this vibe you two got, just take my money," I said. I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and handed him a five.

"Well if your in with us on this deal, tomorrow is your day to buy," He smiled. Handing over a small card, Castiel passed it to Lysander, who shoved it into his pocket.

"Bring in 20 tomorrow; we'll add it to the account. Then your officially in with us," Lys laughed.

"Here," I handed him a 10 and another 5. They gave me odd looks. "I honestly will forget by tomorrow, if I don't give it to you now."

"You're a trusting one aren't you?" Lys asked quietly. I looked up.

"I don't know how I can be, but yeah, I'm fairly trusting," I shrugged. We were heading towards that roof door again and I felt my body start to shake as I thought of the height.

"Hm, do you trust us?" Lysander shoved the key into the door this time.

"Yes," I pulled myself through the door. How was I doing this? "Well, to the extant you won't push me off the roof."

"Damn it," I heard Castiel mumble to Lys. "She's onto us."

_Oh how I hope he's kidding_, I thought absently. This then sent fear down my back as I got to the top. Another set of hands unlocked the door, but I heard the person complaining that it was stuck. I turned and pushed the two of them out of the way, gently pulling a bobby pin from my hair. I slipped it in the lock on the other side, jiggling it as I twisted the key gently. I heard a click and the key slid out. I clipped the bobby pin back into my hair.

"See, I told you, the quiet ones are always the ones that can pick locks!" Lys said with an extended hand.

"Ugh, fine," Castiel handed a small slip of money.

"You guys bet on me?" I asked utterly shocked.

"Not on you. I was complaining that neither of us could pick locks. Lysander decided we needed to get a lackey to do it for us because the quiet kids always have weird talents. I said it would just be easier to learn ourselves than find a lackey with that particular skill," Castiel rubbed the back of his head.

"How long ago was this bet?" I asked.

"Oh, what, last year?" Lys asked. Castiel nodded.

"We don't forget bets," Castiel told me, as if warning me.

"I understand. Speaking of which," I pulled out my phone and called Ari. I clicked speaker as she answered.

"Jello?" She said happily.

"You owe me 20 bucks sister. Send it over," I told her with a small smile.

"_What?_ I do _not_ owe you money woman!" She shouted shrilly. I heard a teacher yell for everyone to quiet down.

"Are you in class?" I asked her.

"Maybe. That's not important. Why do I happen to owe you money?" She said, and I could tell she was happy to be done doing her work.

"Boy's, please say hello to the lady," I held up the phone. The two of them glanced at each other before saying a mumbled hello. "Now, my dear, what did you say the day I left?"

"That no gentlemen would talk to a girl that only wears band shirts," She said. "So?"

"Now, _Lysander_," I emphasized his name, just because it sounded so utterly proper I had to rub it in. "Can you specifically say hello to my friend. She loves corsets."

"Uh, well…Hello Ms. Ari, it's a pleasure to speak with you," Lys mumbled. I laughed.

"You have to be kidding. You are not talking to someone that proper. It's not possible. And if it is, does he have a brother?" Ari, always looking for her prince.

"You should see what he's wearing. It's amazing. Victorian era, all the way babes," I smiled at Lysander who was chuckling.

"Send a pic! Send a pic!" She shouted again. I heard the teacher again. She hissed at someone.

"Ok, Lys and Cassy! Snuggle up, picture time!" I laughed at the anger in Castiel's eyes. I heard Ari laugh as well. I clicked a button and brought up the camera, taking the picture. It didn't even pass by me that I now had 2 pictures of Castiel on my phone. It also didn't faze me that he had death in his eyes as I clicked send.

I knew she got it when she gasped.

"Vi, babe, please, _please_, set me up! Even if you want the Victorian, I'll take the badass!" She squealed. I laughed as Castiel muttered something to Lysander who laughed.

"Ari, honey, did I forget to mention on speaker?" I smirked as she yelped.

"What?! Those boys…are they, um…" She stumbled.

"Standing right next to me? Yes, yes they are?" I chuckled at the sound she makes.

"Ugh, not cool Vi! You know how much I hate not being able to look at cute guys!" She squealed.

"Still on speaker," I sighed.

"Damn it!" She yelled. In the background I heard the teacher.

_"Alright that's it, Arianna, to the Principal now!" _

"Oops…" She mumbled. I heard squeaking off chairs and giggles. I also heard someone shouting as a door slammed. "You know, when I come and see you I'm dragging you to the highest point near you and making you dance on the edge just to watch you cry."

"Oh, thanks," I shuddered at the thought. "I guess you don't wanna say goodbye to the boys then. Ok, well…" I had my finger over the button.

"Bye Lysander! Bye other cute boy who I think I should get hooked up with!" I ended the call. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I now am 20 bucks richer. That should pay for some dog food," I smirked as I talked to myself.

"What is with you and your friends? There all freaks!" Castiel growled, but I could tell it was all good natured.

I only shrugged as I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was so scary being here. My mind swirled with nausea. I clamped the edge of the railing tightly.

I felt a hand touching my shoulder, giving it a gentle shove forward. For some reason I let out a yelp. I jumped back, my heart thundering loudly in my chest. My back hit something, and I felt a hand wrap on my wrist.

"Easy, kid," The voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around and buried my face into their chest. "Uh…"

"Vi, darling, are you alright?" I heard Lysander ask gently. I pulled away from Castiel quickly with a deep blush on my cheeks.

"S-sorry, I'm not that good with h-heights," I stuttered as I blushed darker. I moved away.

"And you came up here with us?" Lysander asked a little stunned.

"It's not that bad. B-but, don't even joke about pushing me off," I glared at the two of them.

"Alright," They both said. I extended my hands to them, fists clenched except for my pinkies.

"Pinky promise?" I pushed. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes letting out a short chuckle, but hooked their fingers with mine.

"Pinky promise."


End file.
